<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Faults in Ourselves by friendoftheJabberwock</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26215603">The Faults in Ourselves</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendoftheJabberwock/pseuds/friendoftheJabberwock'>friendoftheJabberwock</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Captain Data [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Humor, Captain Data, Data Lives, Friendship, Gen, Introspection</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:20:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26215603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendoftheJabberwock/pseuds/friendoftheJabberwock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The planet on the viewscreen looked desiccated and lifeless, little more than a husk of frigid rock. This would hardly be surprising – after all, many things in the galaxy are – except that Starfleet Command was under the impression that this was the homeworld of a warp-capable civilization that had recently initiated contact with the Federation.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>It was a rather disconcerting sight, to say the least.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Captain? I have to ask, are we in the right place?"</i>
</p><p> Data, the first android captain in Starfleet, encounters a rather unusual civilization.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Data &amp; Geordi La Forge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Captain Data [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Curiouser And Curiouser</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The planet on the viewscreen looked desiccated and lifeless, little more than a husk of frigid rock. This would hardly be surprising – after all, many things in the galaxy are – except that Starfleet Command was under the impression that this was the homeworld of a warp-capable civilization that had recently initiated contact with the Federation.</p><p>It was a rather disconcerting sight, to say the least.</p><p>"Captain? I have to ask, are we in the right place?" First Officer Geordi La Forge's years of friendship with the captain had led to the unofficial position of first among the bridge crew to raise uncomfortable concerns.</p><p>However, the human trait of taking offense when questioned was something that Data, captain of the USS Regius, had decided long ago not to replicate. "I just checked the transmission from Starfleet again. The ship is at the precise coordinates the admiral gave me."</p><p>Geordi mentally reviewed what little he knew about the mission the Regius had been assigned, searching for something that could have led to the current situation. The only thing he came up with was that the lack of information itself was strange. "This whole mission is just… odd. You said the message they transmitted was audio-only?"</p><p>Data nodded. "Apparently so."</p><p>"I just don't get it. They wanted to introduce themselves, but without showing their faces? It's unusual, to say the least. We don't know if they're humanoid or sentient amoebas! And looking at that planet –" He shook his head. "I'd have to go with sentient amoebas."</p><p>The rest of the bridge crew chuckled, albeit nervously.</p><p>As usual, Data was the first to come up with a potential answer. "Could they be non-corporeal?"</p><p>Geordi paused, considering. "It's certainly possible – rare, but not unheard of. I guess we'll find out. Ensign Liu, scan for life signs."</p><p>"No sign of intelligent life, sir," said the ensign. "In fact, there's nothing at all – not even any primitive, single-celled organisms, let alone an entire civilization. And certainly no amoebas, for better or worse!"</p><p>Data stared at the image on the viewscreen. "Curiouser and curiouser."</p><p>"Captain?" Geordi realized that Data quoted human literature in an attempt to seem less alien to the crew he commanded, but the effect was typically the opposite.</p><p>"Lewis Carroll, from Alice in Wonderland, of course. I have been reading human children's literature, lately, since in many ways I am like a human child –"</p><p>Oh dear. That wouldn't do at all. Geordi coughed significantly as insignificantly as he could.</p><p>Data could read his first officer better than he could most humans, but subtle social cues could be incomprehensible even when verbally expressed. Geordi coughed again. The meaning dawned on Data. "And in others like a human adult! Like a captain, in fact."</p><p>Geordi smiled. Data had come so far since when they had first met, and it was a joy to watch even when the second-hand embarrassment was a bit too much.</p><p>Data stood up and faced the viewscreen. "We might as well hail them. Onscreen, if there is anything to display."</p><p>"Channel is open, sir."</p><p>There wasn't time to reply.</p><p>"Good day." The voice had a deep, grating quality that forced itself into every corner of the bridge.</p><p>Everyone jumped – everyone except Data, that is, who noted that at some point he would have to practice the human reflex of being startled by sudden, unexpected noises.</p><p>There still wasn't any video. It was all terribly mysterious, really, but Data had been instructed to initiate first contact, and he intended to follow his orders. He had to continue, even if the only thing to respond to was a disembodied voice that sounded distinctly unfriendly.</p><p>"I am Captain Data of the USS Regius, here on behalf of the United Federation of Planets and in response to the hail you transmitted two days ago. If I may ask, to whom do I have the pleasure of speaking?"</p><p>"You may call me One, Counselor to the Tolgorth Assembly. My true name and title –" Now there was more than a hint of a sneer in the voice. "– are unpronounceable in your limited language. I have transmitted coordinates for you and your colleagues to transport to. We will speak more then. That is all."</p><p>Data had practiced for these early stages of contact until he had perfected a tone that was conversational and almost human. He was about to put more of his skills to the test – thank One, whoever or whatever he was, for the invitation – but the communication channel had already been closed.</p><p>The bridge was silent for a few long seconds as everyone stared at the each other and the viewscreen.</p><p>"Well, they're friendly." Geordi wanted to break the silence, but didn't know what to say.</p><p>Data's circuitry was more resilient to unexpected occurrences than the human nervous system. "On the contrary, their manner seems to lack all forms of cordiality, and – oh! That was sarcasm!"</p><p>"Yes indeed, Captain."</p><p>"Sir –" Lieutenant Atlee, the Regius's tactical officer, broke in. "Sir, I don't think it's safe to go down there. We know absolutely nothing about these people – except that they sound quite arrogant and consider themselves very advanced. We can't just send you, the ship's captain, into a situation like that – the risk is just too great. Especially since, looking at these coordinates on a map – they're underground. It explains why the planet looks dead on the surface, at least, but it's going to make any sort of attempt at extraction if things go wrong a whole lot more difficult."</p><p>"Lieutenant, I… value your opinion, that's the expression. But I was ordered here to begin diplomatic contact, and I intend to. I cannot simply turn around and fly back to Earth to await further instructions, and to send someone else would be… improper. It would be somewhat logical, but I believe my human superiors would consider it a poor end to my first major mission. I intend to transport to the planet, just as One requested."</p><p>"But Captain, you were specifically assigned to make contact with the Tolgorth because you wouldn't take an emotional, human approach to a potentially dangerous situation. And to be perfectly frank, it sounds like that's the sort of approach you're taking right now!"</p><p>The advice was sound – Data's positronic brain informed him that the most logical course of action would be to remain aboard the ship, at least at first. But something else was calling to him, beckoning him without words.</p><p>"The reason behind my decision to personally carry out the mission is not pride, but precedent, Lieutenant. The 23<sup>rd</sup>-century human James T. Kirk, probably the most famous Starfleet or even Federation captain, was known to lead away teams whenever possible. Therefore, I consider it important to be involved in these missions to the maximum possible extent."</p><p>"Captain, if I may – that was a different time and the galaxy was a much different place. Your own Captain Picard typically chose to remain on the ship."</p><p>Data looked as resolute as ever.</p><p>Atlee was becoming exasperated and was out of arguments to make, so she looked to Geordi for help. He wasn't sure what to say, either – this just wasn't like Data at all. "She's right. And something about this whole situation just doesn't feel right."</p><p>Data barely seemed to hear him. "I have made my decision. Geordi, you will accompany me." Atlee started to stand up. "No, Lieutenant, I think you need to stay aboard the ship. You are correct that we are about to transport into an unknown situation, and I want a capable and experienced officer such as yourself to lead the Regius if things go awry."</p><p>At least he hadn't entirely taken leave of his senses, she thought. "Yes, sir. I'll let the transporter room know you're ready. Good luck, Captain."</p><p>"Thank you." Data nodded and walked off the bridge, Geordi just behind him.</p><p>Once they were alone in the turbolift, Geordi sighed and looked at Data. "Data, what's going on? Since when have you wanted to be a latter-day James Kirk? Why, just a couple of weeks ago you were telling me all about how, despite Kirk's current legendary status, many of his contemporaries considered him to be too much of a maverick!"</p><p>"Geordi, I cannot explain it. But something is down there on that planet, something <em>important</em>, and it is…" He trailed off. "It is hard to put into words, but somehow it is calling me. I <em>need </em>to go down there."</p><p>The pull in back of Data's mind eased slightly, satisfied.</p><p>Geordi, on the other hand, was thoroughly unsatisfied. Something was wrong, very wrong. They were about to transport into the middle of it, whatever or whoever it might be, and Data simply wasn't himself.</p><p>"Data, you can't just –"</p><p>But the turbolift doors had opened and Data was already stepping onto the transporter pad.</p><p>Geordi hesitated, deciding, but then followed. If his friend's common sense had taken a leave of absence someone had to step up and take its place. For years now he had helped complement Data's logic with emotion, and now it looked like their roles were going to be reversed.</p><p>"Ready, sir." The ship's transporter chief was blissfully unaware of recent events. Geordi thought that he'd never envied someone more.</p><p>"Energize!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is technically a follow-up to my fic <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25714420">(Not So) Elementary, Dear Data</a>, but you don't need to read that story to understand this one. </p><p>I hope you're enjoying this so far! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Felicitations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Data had never liked being transported. He thought it would seem thoroughly irrational to others, and so had never so much as mentioned it, but something about the whole process just made him feel topsy-turvy. Perhaps the process affected his electronic components differently than his colleagues' biological parts. It wasn't like anyone had ever researched the effects of transportation on androids – such was the lot, he supposed, of any creature lucky or unlucky enough to be a rare sight in the galaxy.</p><p>However, his matter stream's journey down to planet, uncomfortable as it might be, paled in comparison to what stood in front of him once he materialized.</p><p>His first thought was that it was terribly ironic that he had been contemplating the relative scarcity of his kind only seconds before.</p><p>His second thought was happiness at having identified an instance of irony.</p><p>His third was interrupted by the lifeform known as One.</p><p>"Welcome to Tolgorth, Captain. We've been waiting for you."</p><p>In front of Data and Geordi stood something that at first glance looked like just a pile of metal boxes and tubes, arranged in a fashion that evoked the human form but hardly mimicked it. It looked crude – almost childish – but Data's acute eyes quickly zoomed into the delicate electronics visible through the seams of the outer metal shell.</p><p>The whole creature was a bundle of contradictions, both ready for a scrap heap and a museum. It? – he? – they? – rested on a single, wide track, not unlike the type used on primitive 21<sup>st</sup> century Earth construction vehicles. The hands, though, were a marvel – more fingers than the human hand, each appearing to have a different function. Some looked like plugs for cables like those on human computers, others like fine tweezers or screwdrivers, and all were rendered in shining silver.</p><p>Data tried to gather his thoughts. Whatever had compelled him to join the away team was steadily weakening, as apparently its purpose had been fulfilled now that Data was on the surface of the planet and speaking to One. In its place was an increasing sense of having been lead astray and being uncomfortably out of control.</p><p>Well, he had to start somewhere. It might as well be with what he was going to say back on the Regius before One cut him off and all <em>this </em>happened. "Thank you for the invitation. The Federation Council sends its regards and appreciation for your decision to make contact. I am sure we would all find it most… intriguing… to learn more about our respective cultures."</p><p>"I'm sure you would, given your limited previous exposure to android species, and your own rather personal interest in the matter."</p><p>Data wanted to deny any <em>personal interest</em>, as One called it. If he could, he would remain thoroughly unbiased – take only academic interest in One and his seemingly android kind – but most of all shut away the overwhelmed little ball of nearly human emotions building inside him.</p><p>But he couldn't.</p><p>Instead, left without any scripted reply, he paused and registered an uncomfortable overheating of his positronic brain, and hoped that his mind wasn't literally going to blow. Figuratively speaking, it already had – here he was, making contact with an entire civilization of lifeforms that called themselves androids.</p><p>Geordi had watched his friend's expression as it changed from shock to confusion to wonder, and could hardly blame him. But someone had to step in and ask some important questions.</p><p>"I'm sorry to interrupt – I'm Commander LaForge, by the way. But how exactly is it that you know we haven't encountered many androids before?"</p><p>"Oh, Mr. LaForge, that was a simple matter of accessing all of Starfleet's computer systems to learn more about you."</p><p>Geordi stared at him. "You did what? You – you can't just waltz into our databases uninvited!" He shook his head. "And how did you even get past the most recent security upgrade?"</p><p>One seemed almost amused by Geordi's obvious outrage. "We 'waltzed' in, as you put it, several of your years ago, actually. We've simply been waiting for the right time to make contact, and once we heard that an android captain was in the vicinity – well, it seemed appropriate. I can assure you we have no intention of using the information we gained, classified or otherwise, for any nefarious purposes. You have absolutely nothing to worry about."</p><p>"<em>Classified </em>or otherwise? We'll decide for ourselves whether we have anything to worry about, thank you very much," Geordi muttered.</p><p>This interruption and subsequent revelation had given Data some time to figure out what to do next. "One, you must then well versed already in many aspects of the Federation. Since we have not had the benefit of unimpeded access to your databases, how about you tell us about yourselves?"</p><p>"Right away."</p><p>"And we will also have to discuss your breaches of security and diplomatic protocols." Data was careful to increase the edge in his voice.</p><p>One seemed to hardly notice. "All in good time, I'm sure. For now, let's focus on getting to know each other a bit more, shall we?"</p><p>That was hardly a satisfactory answer, but Data supposed there was value in learning more about whom they were dealing with first. "Yes. How did you come to live here? Who designed and built you?"</p><p>One noticeably stiffened. "No one <em>built </em>us. Your humans evolved on Earth as biological creatures, while we evolved as mechanical beings."</p><p>"I am sorry, One, I did not mean to insult you. I was just not aware that such a form of evolution was possible."</p><p>"Hardly surprising. You're not aware of many things."</p><p>An advantage of being an android, Data thought, was the ability to simply ignore emotional responses to snide remarks. Especially since One didn't seem to be trying to be rude – just stating the facts as he saw them. "Your technology is indeed impressive," Data allowed.</p><p>"Our superior functionality is in part enabled by the simple fact that we're not constrained to mimicry of the human image like you are. For example, our hands, as you call them, must be extremely dexterous in order to maintain and modify the rest of our bodies. Our locomotory system is a different matter. As I'm sure you're aware, there are approximately 60 pairs of muscles in the lower limbs of humans, not including other miscellaneous contraptions such as tendons, ligaments, bones, and the like. Since the myriad tunnels this planet contains are almost universally smooth and gently graded, we have no need for such complex machinery as you have. We can rely on an elementary motor system that requires only rudimentary maintenance."</p><p>"It is a fascinating adaptation to your environment, certainly, but it does not seem like it would be–"</p><p>"Ah, Captain. You've been so long among these humans that now you too have been conditioned to view the universe from their paradigm."</p><p>"I may serve on a human vessel, sir, but I am also a captain of the Federation. It is that capacity that I am speaking to you now."</p><p>"Of course. My mistake. If you'll be so kind as to tolerate a brief tangent… The Federation brings to mind an old human organization – the United Nations, I believe? A noble idea, certainly, but constrained to the point of failure by the simple fact that each representative remained, first and foremost, a citizen of their individual nation, and not of Earth. Isn't this also the case with your Federation?"</p><p>"Naturally we remain members of our respective species – aside from simple biology, we come from diverse worlds and differing viewpoints. However, we believe that is a strength, not a failure that hinders our ability to act as one."</p><p>One chuckled. "'To act as One.' No pun intended, I assume."</p><p>"I am sorry, I do not – oh! Humor. Yes indeed."</p><p>"My, my. You are terribly primitive. I've also noted infrequent use of contractions – I only started actually speaking your language when your ship arrived and I'm already more fluent than you will ever be. But I digress. We were discussing the unity or lack thereof in your Federation, and your own rather human-centric point of view."</p><p>"I believe we were."</p><p>"So you'd say, for example, that the various species that make up the Federation are on equal footing? Or that, for example, the Vulcans or Andorians or Humans aren't the rulers of this organization?"</p><p>"That is correct."</p><p>"How is it, then, if all member species are created equal, that everyone and everything that has four limbs, walks on two, and has an odd little ball called a head on top is labeled a <em>humanoid</em>? Why not a Vulcanite? Andoric? It seems rather presumptive, don't you think? That the human species, of which quite frankly you might as well be a part, describes all species that share certain characteristics as <em>derivatives</em> of the right honorable <em>Homo sapiens</em>?"</p><p>Data paused to formulate an explanation. "Well, it is –"</p><p>"It is clear that you have a rather human perspective. A pity."</p><p>Geordi had enough. "And yet, you've been monologuing pretty much since we got here. We've hardly gotten a word in, but we're still the egotistical species here?"</p><p>"Touché, Mr. La Forge."</p><p>Data broke in. "We are here to trade more positive aspects of our respective cultures, not barbs."</p><p>One inclined what passed for his head. "Naturally. My most sincere apologies. Let's continue, shall we? I'm sure you're eager to meet more of my kind."</p><p>The alien android turned and gestured at them to follow. They were in a long, dimly lit hallway seemingly carved from light brown sandstone. It lacked any sort of decoration – however, its grandeur showed in the perfectly smooth walls and high ceiling that lay somewhere in the blackness above them. At the end of the passage was an opening into another room. One led Data and Geordi inside.</p><p>This chamber was occupied by a number of androids of varying sizes, but generally similar in appearance to One. Each was intent on one of the many processors and displays that lined the room, but turned at the same instant to face the visitors as they stepped inside.</p><p>One turned to Data and Geordi. "As you know, I am Counselor to the Tolgorth Assembly. To explain further – we call our planet, and ourselves –" He emitted a completely irreproducible collection of squeaks, groans, nearly complete syllables, and something that sounded suspiciously like a sneeze. "Given the very limited linguistics of your language, you may use the extremely simplified version, Tolgorth, instead. The Assembly, which perhaps akin to what you would call a governing body, is composed of the fine androids you see before you."</p><p>The group nodded in agreement, and tried out various human expressions.</p><p>"Welcome."</p><p>"Greetings."</p><p>"Good morning."</p><p>"Good evening."</p><p>"Felicitations."</p><p>Data looked around the room. "Thank you. I would introduce myself, but from what I have heard that would be unnecessary."</p><p>One at least attempted a regretful tone this time. "Ah, yes. I'm terribly sorry to have offended you, but the Assembly felt it was necessary. There's a bit more we need to discuss about that, but before then why don't we –"</p><p>"Why don't we discuss whatever this 'bit more' about your violations now? You do not appear to comprehend the severity of your intrusion!" Data was getting flustered. It was too much, really – meeting a whole civilization of androids, and then finding out that these sort-of-his-own-kind seemed downright amoral. He asked himself yet again what he had possibly been thinking when he decided to beam down to the planet right away.</p><p>"Well, I suppose now is a good a time as any, since I'm sure you've been noticing the effects – we also transmitted a… program of sorts to your positronic brain. We were worried that you would not personally join us, and wanted to make sure you would... want to participate. I assure you that only your decision to come directly to the planet was effected by this program, and nothing else."</p><p>Oh, thought Data, shocked into a sort of calmness. That was what I was thinking. Or, what the Tolgorth Assembly was thinking <em>for </em>me.</p><p>Geordi, on the other hand, had had more than enough. "Excuse us for a moment," he said sharply, and pulled Data back into the hallway. "Data, we have to go back to the ship. Right now. Their technology is clearly far more advanced than ours, and they've already put it to work hacking into Starfleet, and, well, you. It's too dangerous."</p><p>"Those are all reasonable points, Geordi. But we cannot just run away, especially not now. Their technological superiority only makes it still more important that we continue – if we were to leave them, they would likely continue their present activities, or even increase them. The results could be disastrous."</p><p>"I…" Geordi sighed. "I hear what you're saying, but how do I know that's you and not more of the Tolgorth?"</p><p>"It is me, Geordi. I know it and I promise it. I was not conscious of their meddling at the time, certainly, but once we came to the planet I could feel it leave me. It is gone. Not because of any beneficence on the part of the Assembly, I am sure, but they seem to think its purpose has been fulfilled, now that I am here. It is gone."</p><p>"Okay. Okay – if you're sure that's true, then I have to agree that the only way forward is, unfortunately, forward."</p><p>"Thank you, Geordi."</p><p>"For what, exactly?"</p><p>"For still trusting me."</p><p>"This wasn't your fault. You do know that, right?"</p><p>Data searched for the right words. "I do know that, but I also do not. I am sorry. I am not making sense."</p><p>"No, I know exactly what you mean – but just know that you're doing your best in a really tough situation."</p><p>"I am glad you think so. Thank you, again."</p><p>Geordi smiled. "That's what I'm here for. But they're waiting on us right now – what specifically are you going to try to do?"</p><p>"Despite their advanced technology, they clearly need something or have a purpose in contacting the Federation. Otherwise, why would they bother? Let us start by trying to find out what that is. With that information, we may be able to work towards some kind of exchange that may benefit us both and convince the Tolgorth to trust us."</p><p>"That makes sense. Should we update the Regius?"</p><p>"The Tolgorth are probably monitoring our communications. I would rather wait until we can speak frankly."</p><p>"Okay. I guess that's about it, then – ready to recommence negotiations, Captain?"</p><p>Data could see the One and the Tolgorth Assembly through the doorway, clearly also discussing strategy. He calmed his circuits and stood up straight.</p><p>"Yes. I am ready."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm sorry this is late! Life has been annoyingly busy. I hope it was worth the wait! :)</p><p>Thanks so much to everyone reading this. You're amazing.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. My Dear Android</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Data stepped back into what appeared to be the Assembly's headquarters, Geordi following closely behind. One and the rest of the Tolgorth Assembly were still deep in conversation – a conversation that to the two Starfleet officers sounded less like an actual language and more like a bizarre malfunction of the universal translator.</p><p>"It's probably a good thing they can speak English," Geordi whispered to Data. "I'm not sure if the universal translator could deal with that – it's like someone tossed every sound I've heard in my entire life into a blender."</p><p>Excellent hearing was apparently another of One's talents. "On the contrary, Mr. LaForge! Your translator, while quite limited, is still able to translate each class of sounds we use individually, and so would be able to translate the entirety of our language with the addition of a simple device to separate and then recombine everything."</p><p>"Good to know," said Geordi. "It's also good to know that you listen in on conversations."</p><p>"I'm sorry if I've offended you, Commander. I only thought you would want to know the full capabilities of your technologies."</p><p>Geordi and Data exchanged a look. "Thank you for the information," Data said, carefully maintaining an even tone. "In exchange, we will provide some information to you – members of the Federation usually prefer to keep their discussions private. You would do well to bear this in mind as contact between your species and others continues."</p><p>One remained stubbornly jovial about the whole business. "We will do our best. Now, shall we move on to more substantive matters, perhaps?"</p><p>Data nodded. "Of course."</p><p>"The table in the conference room of the USS Regius," One announced rather unexpectedly, and a long table made of dark glass materialized in the center of the room. The members of the Assembly rolled up to various positions around the table, leaving the position at the head of the table for Data. Perhaps they weren't quite as ignorant of Federation customs as they seemed, Geordi thought.</p><p>"Well, what are you waiting for? Have a seat." One gestured at two chairs, which had seemingly pulled themselves out from the table at the words 'have a seat.'</p><p>Data and Geordi cautiously approached.</p><p>"Oh, don't be so shy! I simply had a table replicated based on the schematics of your ship found in your databases, and then had the chairs transported slightly away from the table so you could take a seat. Don't be alarmed – we merely want you to feel at home."</p><p>"Oh. Thank you." Data sat down at the head of the table, with Geordi on one side and One on the other. Data paused, collected his thoughts, and carried on. "You mentioned that you chose to make contact when I was in the area because I am an android, like your species."</p><p>One deferred to the android seated next to him. "Ah, yes. This is Two. She is what you would perhaps consider my second-in-command, and has taken the lead on our new division of operations, extraterrestrial affairs. Thus she is best equipped to answer your questions, I believe."</p><p>Two nodded. "Yes. We thought it would be best to introduce ourselves to someone who could perhaps understand us and our situation a bit better, since we're hardly what I expect the average Starfleet captain is used to seeing. It's a pleasure to meet you."</p><p>"Thank you," said Data. "I am also pleased to meet you all. It is understandable that you would wish to be speaking to someone similar to yourselves when first initiating contact. However, what made you decide to make contact at all? You seem to be doing very well on your own."</p><p>"You’re quite correct in saying that we’re doing rather well for ourselves. However… that’s actually what led us to decide to contact the Federation. We’re quite an old species, you see – a few hundred million years old, as opposed to your hundreds of thousands of years. We’ve had plenty of time to grow as a civilization, and those years have certainly borne fruit – I believe we can accurately label ourselves as highly advanced, despite the fact that our environment, while not quite inhospitable, has certainly not been particularly friendly to our development."</p><p>As Two paused to consider her next words, One interjected. "I assume you’re eventually going to answer the good captain’s question?"</p><p>"Of course, because jumping in and talking about things without putting them in proper context first has certainly been working very well for you so far! You gave these poor officers quite the shock with your pronouncements about our… research efforts," Two scoffed.</p><p>While Data had taken the lead on questioning the Tolgorth, Geordi had made sure to quietly observe. Two seemed to be much better at adjusting to outsiders than One, he thought. She was less supercilious, and at least appeared to be more genuine – not to mention her unexpected command of sarcasm. Still, Geordi couldn’t help but think that he’d rather not end up on the wrong side of her. She reminded him of Lieutenant Atlee, the tactical officer back aboard the Regius, just with more tact and political sense – that is, until One went too far, and Geordi could hardly fault her for that.</p><p>"I am doing my best, Two, as are you. Do continue." One was clearly annoyed, which was an oddly reassuring change from his usual unmoved and unbothered self-satisfaction.</p><p>"I most certainly will. As I was saying – we’re an ancient species. This, we feel, leads to a sort of stagnation if left too long without stimulation."</p><p>"I see," said Data. "You are experiencing something similar to the human ill known as <em>boredom.</em>"</p><p>"Hardly," said Two, with some distaste. "There are always interesting new discoveries to be made in the field you consider computer science and we call biology, in mathematics, in understanding how this planet came to be, et cetera – you understand my point. However, what we're seeking are entirely new domains to explore – to branch out, or move beyond what we are now… are you by any chance aware of the human concept of <em>wanderlust?</em>"</p><p>"Wanderlust – a noun, dating to the early 20<sup>th</sup> century, from German. A strong desire to travel."</p><p>"Yes, according to the excellent New Oxford American Dictionary, early 21<sup>st</sup> century. However, I believe such a definition lacks the nuance of our situation."</p><p>"I am sorry," said Data. "I lack nuance."</p><p>"Certainly – but I think you have experienced these things to a greater degree than you give yourself credit for, even before your upgrade. Why else would you be here, captain of your own starship, rather than in a Starfleet laboratory or simply spending your days on some little Federation outpost as a glorified calculator?"</p><p>Data was quiet for a few seconds. "I think I understand – not being content with what you are, but with trying to discover what you can be."</p><p>"Precisely. While we are a very old species, we are still very young in terms of our encounters with others – in fact, you and your Federation are the first non-Tolgorth we have ever interacted with. However, we have increasingly adopted the viewpoint that a life lived in isolation is not worth living, and so here we are."</p><p>"I see. This is a new feeling among your people?"</p><p>"Not so much new, but newly stirred. For much of our history, pragmatism has had to define our philosophy, given the rather limited resources native to our planet. Now that our lives have become quite comfortable, we have begun to think of other matters."</p><p>"So you would be interested in further contact and relations with the Federation, correct?"</p><p>"Indeed. But to clear the air first, so to speak – we would like to apologize for our intrusions into your computer –"</p><p>One, who had seemed rather uncomfortable with not having said anything for several minutes, leapt into action. "Actually, we would not –"</p><p>"Yes, Captain, and my dear One, we would. We meant no harm – your customs are just thoroughly alien. Here on Tolgorth all information, whether vitally important or thoroughly mundane, is made available to everyone through our public database system. We were unaware that other civilizations were so different, you see. I assure you that we'll do our best to learn your customs to avoid future misunderstandings."</p><p>One just couldn't seem to help himself. "Just like I'm sure the Federation will also study our way of life," he said brightly.</p><p>Geordi suppressed a snort and glanced at Data, who also looked rather taken aback. Individually these two Tolgorth were quite formidable, but the combination seemed downright explosive.</p><p>Data stepped in. "Of course. I believe we have much to offer one another – your technology, and our community."</p><p>Both Tolgorth relaxed. "Excellent," they said in unison. The rest of the Assembly nodded in agreement. They had been oddly silent, Data thought – but perhaps they simply had different roles to fill, just like how One had said Two specifically handled what he called extraterrestrial affairs.</p><p>When Data next looked at Two she had somehow straightened and tightened, like a compressed spring. He couldn't quite explain how he sensed this change in an only remotely humanoid collection of metal, but it was definitely there.</p><p>Something was coming.</p><p>"Given the pronounced differences between our respective cultures, I think you'll agree that certain gaps must be bridged if we are to have a successful partnership," said Two, in an exceptionally crisp tone.</p><p>"Yes," Data said, but for some as-yet-unknown reason not quite wanting to agree.</p><p>"We believe that your dual identity as both an android and a human represents a remarkable opportunity."</p><p>Everyone in the room was focused on Two – the Assembly in expectation, Data and Geordi in apprehension.</p><p>"An opportunity for what, exactly?" Data ventured.</p><p>Two appeared to smile serenely. "For us to explore – both as civilizations and individuals. Specifically, for you to renounce your position in Starfleet, and join us on Tolgorth."</p><p>Geordi nearly choked. "To do <em>what?</em>"</p><p>Data was silent.</p><p>"To join your own kind," said Two. "To be who truly you are, my dear <em>android</em>."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello again! I'm finally back, hooray! :)</p><p>I hope you're enjoying this so far, and thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Great Gifts, Great Pain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Data has to make a crucial decision and enlists some help.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Back aboard the Regius, Geordi followed Data off the transporter pad and into a turbolift. Since the last few hours had been rather intense, Tolgorth and Starfleet officers alike had agreed that everyone needed a break. Geordi, however, felt he was getting nothing of the sort.</p><p>It was unbelievable – truly unbelievable. By any reasonable estimation, Data was supposed to have thanked the Tolgorth for their offer. Categorically turned them down. Turned the discussion instead towards other forms of exchange – would the Tolgorth consider meeting Federation representatives to discuss a treaty to encourage commerce? Or come aboard the Regius for a few days, pending Starfleet approval, to see something of the stars above them? Or anything else at all, honestly, Geordi thought. Anything other than what had actually transpired.</p><p>In fact, Data had thanked them. While Geordi had waited for his polite refusal, he had instead acquired a terrifyingly thoughtful expression. While Geordi continued to wait he had remarked that such a grave and consequential matter required time for thorough consideration. The Tolgorth had smiled and nodded, and suggested a recess of a few hours, to which everyone gratefully agreed.</p><p>It had all been an insane blur for Geordi, and replaying the events in his mind produced no more clarity. He noted, though, that he now had a few moments of privacy while the turbolift traveled to the bridge. He intended to use them.</p><p>"You’re actually considering this?"</p><p>Even Data couldn't miss Geordi's obvious shock. "I am attempting to analyze the situation rationally and consider <em>all </em>possibilities, which cannot be said for you at this moment, Geordi!"</p><p>"Oh my God. You’re actually considering this."</p><p>"And why should I not?"</p><p>This was getting ridiculous, Geordi thought. "Can you please tone down your attempts at human-ness or whatever it is for a second? Your defensiveness right now is impressive for an android, I suppose, but is getting frustrating – and a little scary, frankly!"</p><p>"That is enough, Geordi," Data snapped.</p><p>They stood in frustrated silence for several long seconds, broken only by the gentle whirring of machinery.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Data. Captain. I – you've just worked so hard to be where you are. It's difficult to imagine that you would even put any thought to –" He shrugged helplessly. "– to throwing it all away, in a sense."</p><p>"I am sorry as well, Geordi. I have no idea at all of what to do, and that is not a feeling I am very accustomed to. Apparently, I do not handle it well."</p><p>The turbolift slowed to a halt. "We will have to continue later," Data said quickly. "But do not worry – I am far from making up my mind and I will need your advice."</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>They stepped onto the bridge of the Regius, where a ring of expectant faces immediately focused on Data.</p><p>"Welcome back, Captain!" said Lieutenant Atlee, smiling. "I'm glad you're back – we were getting a little worried, since you hadn't made contact."</p><p>"I am glad that we are back as well, Lieutenant. It is only temporary, however, as we have planned to resume negotiations in four hours."</p><p>Ensign Liu broke in. "Sir, if I may – who or what is this One you have presumably been meeting? Last time I checked, there were still no other life signs down there, except for yours!"</p><p>"You are correct," said Data in a determinedly unassuming tone. "There are no life signs down there – no life signs, that is, that would be detected by our sensors. The Tolgorth are a species of androids, in fact."</p><p>"Androids?!" Atlee exclaimed.</p><p>"Yes, Lieutenant."</p><p>"So, Captain, you're saying there is and presumably has been an entire independent civilization of androids living on some rock right under Starfleet's nose, and we've somehow managed to just not notice? I –" Atlee shook her head. "Wow. That's unbelievable."</p><p>"Yeah," said Geordi, laughing a little despite himself. "That was pretty much my reaction."</p><p>"In any case," continued Data, "they seem very interested in furthering relations with the Federation. When we beam back down we hope to work on the specifics of that process." Good, thought Data. Keep it vague with the crew for the moment. "In the meantime – Geordi... and Lieutenant Atlee, there are matters I would like to discuss in my ready room."</p><p>"Yes sir."</p><p>The three officers filed into the Regius's ready room. Once everyone was seated at the small table it contained, Atlee turned to Data. "There's more to this than you're telling the others, isn't there?"</p><p>Data nodded. "Yes. There is, and it is of a rather personal nature. I have to make a decision, and I do not know how to. That is why you both are here: Geordi, because you are very good at... sorting me out, so to speak, and Lieutenant – I do not know you well yet, but you did your best to prevent me from making a reckless choice and beaming down to Tolgorth immediately. I need your honesty and your experience now as well."</p><p>"Thank you, Sir."</p><p>"Also, if you do not mind – 'Lieutenant Atlee' is a bit... clumsy, perhaps. As I recall, your first name is Winifred?"</p><p>She laughed. "Yes. And I hate it. I actually go by Freddie most of the time."</p><p>"That is something that is convenient about being called simply Data. There is little to dislike when it is merely two syllables."</p><p>Geordi leaned forward. "Data, I know this is a tough one for you, but we don't exactly have an abundance of time. We need to get Freddie here caught up."</p><p>"Right," said Data, as decisively as he could muster. "I mentioned that the Tolgorth were interested in continuing relations with the Federation. That was an understatement, to put it mildly. They have had no previous contact with other species, and seem to consider it most urgent that they begin to do so."</p><p>"Okay. It's a little out of the ordinary, but what's the big dilemma?"</p><p>"Their principal suggestion for further contact and exchange is –" Data tried to maintain a measured tone, but wasn't particularly successful."– is that I leave Starfleet, and become a citizen of Tolgorth."</p><p>"You're kidding!"</p><p>Data stared at her, alarmed. "Of course not, Freddie – why would you possibly think that?"</p><p>"I'm sorry, Captain. I tend to blurt out exactly what I'm thinking a little too often. It's just a human expression."</p><p>"Right – that it is. It has been a long day and I am apparently not using my best social capabilities either. To return to the topic at hand, I would agree that it initially seems like a preposterous idea, but... I cannot brush it off so easily."</p><p>"Data," interrupted Geordi, "I can't help but wonder – are <em>you </em>in fact the one making the decision here?" He noted Freddie's confused expression. "Sorry, I forgot you weren't there for that. Their technology is very impressive, and that's not exactly a compliment – they've been using it to hack into Starfleet's databases whenever they please, as well as transmit a virus of some sort to Data that compelled him to join the away team. It would be incredible if it weren't terrifying."</p><p>"So you're saying they can do pretty much whatever they want to us?"</p><p>"Unfortunately, yes."</p><p>"Are they going to become hostile if Data refuses to join them?"</p><p>"I don't know," said Geordi. They don't seem to be particularly malicious, but they have such a different way of life and moral code that it's well nigh impossible to predict. In addition, there's definitely some friction in their leadership. One is just as full of himself in person as he was in the message he transmitted to us earlier. Two, his deputy, doesn't seem to like his nonsense much more than we do."</p><p>"In other words, the Tolgorth are a wildcard who would have a good shot at destroying us all if they were so inclined."</p><p>"You are correct," said Data. "We will have to tread carefully. But to answer Geordi's original question, I cannot categorically state that I am not under Tolgorth influence. Given past experience, however, I believe if I were I would not still be attempting to make up my mind about whether to move to Tolgorth."</p><p>Geordi considered that for a few seconds. "Okay. That makes sense, and is about the best we can do right now. Freddie – you're the tactical officer here. What would you recommend we do from here to secure the ship?"</p><p>She frowned. "I'm not sure we can do anything, unfortunately. If they're as competent as they appear, they'll be monitoring any actions we take, particularly regarding security. I assume that's why you didn't make contact earlier?"</p><p>"Yes," said Data.</p><p>"I hate to just sit back, watch, and wait, but I'm afraid that's what we'll have to do. I just don't think we can risk even the slightest hint of escalation. I shudder to think of what would happen if they started distributing classified files far and wide, and God knows what their weapons systems are like."</p><p>Data nodded slowly. "I would have to agree. If that settles what the ship will do – I suppose I now need to focus on what I will do. I presume you both would appreciate an explanation for why I am even considering becoming one of the Tolgorth."</p><p>"Please, Data."</p><p>"First I must apologize. These are matters that evoke thoughts – dare I say feelings, even – that I am not equipped to properly put into words."</p><p>"Don't worry about that, Data," said Geordi, putting a hand on Data's arm. "We're here to help."</p><p>"Thank you. Thank you both." Data stopped for a few seconds, searching for the words. "Ever since I was discovered on Omicron Theta and subsequently reactivated, Starfleet has been almost everything to me. When I first reawoke, I was adrift – an unpleasant feeling for anyone, I think, but particularly for an android. When I am in possession of so much mental power I need somewhere to direct it, or else I think I am – I do not know – worthless, perhaps." Data's gaze was wandering, his mind clearly lost in memory.</p><p>After a moment, he continued. "Starfleet anchored me, so to speak, and gave me a purpose and something to do with myself. That is where it started. As time went on, however, I realized that some in Starfleet saw me just as the colonists on Omicron had, as a spectacular curiosity that remained fundamentally inferior to humanity. I desperately wanted to show them all I was more than that, and even show myself I was more than that. That was around the time I decided I had no interest in pursuing the sort of purely academic, scientific career that most initially thought would suit me best. Instead, I decided I would find a way – some way – to rise through the ranks of command and one day lead my own crew. In this, I believe I can say I have been remarkably successful."</p><p>Geordi smiled. "You certainly can, Data."</p><p>"Thank you, Geordi. That means quite a lot to me. But..." He trailed off for a moment. "But to continue – in short, Starfleet has indeed been an immense driving force in my life thus far. However, it is predated and in some cases itself driven by another goal – normalcy. I do not know what it is to be what is called normal. I have always done my utmost to remind myself that normalcy is relative, merely a construct. However, I cannot escape the fact that I have never known what it is to relax in a crowd and entirely enjoy myself. I can't, because you all have so many ways of expressing yourselves I cannot even begin to translate. I have never been able to sit back and savor a novel for a few hours. I can't, because I finish it in seconds instead. I have tried all these things, and more, and failed every time. But I still hold myself to this human standard, this supposed normalcy. It has brought me great gifts, but it has also brought me great pain."</p><p>"And so joining the Tolgorth," said Freddie, "would erase the entire problem. You feel, I assume, that you would finally be granted your greatest wish – to be like those around you – without even having to try any more."</p><p>"Yes," Data said quietly. "You are correct."</p><p>"I have to say, when you told me earlier you were actually considering the Tolgorth's offer, I thought it was ridiculous. But I understand better now, I think. For me it was the opposite – I had a shockingly average childhood, even featuring an actual version of the proverbial white picket fence. I was always desperate to move on from that and be unusual for once. That fundamental need has in many ways driven my career choices here in Starfleet, just as it sounds like yours have been. Starfleet has largely alleviated those feelings, but I also know there's a part of me that's still restless."</p><p>"And here I am, for so many years a blind engineer, of all things," added Geordi, "so a lot of what you're saying about constantly trying to just be average for once but never being able to makes some sense."</p><p>"Are you both implying that I should follow my… whatever these thoughts are and join the Tolgorth?" Data ventured, more unsure than Geordi had seen him in a long time.</p><p>Geordi sighed and put his head in his hands. "I don't know what I'm saying. I really don't. I – I do know that I don't want to lose you, for one. I don't want you to regret your decision if you leave Starfleet. But I want to be you to be happy, and it sounds like this need to freely be yourself for once in your life is crucial to that."</p><p>Freddie, who had been silent for a few minutes, spoke up again. "I agree with everything Geordi said. However, the more that I think about it I'm worried you're looking for all that in the wrong place. We're all working under the assumption right now that androids are... are a monolith, so to speak. That you're all fundamentally alike in some way, and that the differences that are already quite evident between you, Captain, and the Tolgorth are merely superficial. What if they're not?"</p><p>"That is indeed something else I must consider," said Data, looking more torn than ever.</p><p>"I mean, if we made a similar assumption about everyone else it would be ridiculous. Sure, Vulcans share some basic anatomy with Romulans, but in terms of who they actually are their species are like night and day. And when the Tolgorth appear to be light-years ahead of us in some ways, and One at least sounds like a downright snob if I'm being honest... I sympathize with what's driving you to consider this. I guess I just don't think this has a reasonable likelihood of actually being a solution."</p><p>Geordi laughed. "Yeah, One is a snob. A spectacularly smug one at that. On a more serious note, though, those are some good points. Thinking about it like that, I would probably have to agree that you're likely better off here, Data. I know it's tough, but you've done so well and I don't want you to throw it away for something that may just make things worse."</p><p>"I see," said Data slowly. "I see. I, too, am coming to the same conclusion. I still want very much to be among my own kind, but you are right. Moving to Tolgorth may not accomplish that."</p><p>"Are you sure?"</p><p>Data was silent for a few seconds. "Yes. I am."</p><p>Geordi broke into a huge grin. "Data, I gotta say, I am so glad you are staying around here."</p><p>"You are?"</p><p>"Of course, Data!"</p><p>"Me too," said Freddie, smiling, but she soon turned serious again. "But unfortunately, as we've already discussed, the Tolgorth may become extremely dangerous if provoked. Our next problem is figuring out how Data can refuse their offer without offending them."</p><p>"Of course," sighed Geordi, "because there's some law in this universe that I can never be happy about something for very long before another problem shows up."</p><p>The three officers laughed, if only for a brief moment.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello again! I hope that this being a long chapter makes up a little for how long it's taken to write! Anyway - thank you so much as always for reading. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. I Will Not</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Data didn't feel even slightly prepared. This was his first major crisis as a captain, and it had the utter nerve, as the humans would express it, to be a very personal problem.</p><p>He was carrying a folder full of notes to refer to when attempting to provide the Tolgorth with a satisfactory explanation for his decision. It was his first time for that, too – usually he could easily store every bit of data he needed internally – but Geordi had suggested it would give him something concrete to do in the anxious minutes between the meeting on the Regius and beaming back down to Tolgorth. It had been oddly reassuring, making words from thoughts simply because he could. He would have to try it again, he decided, when everything calmed down – if everything calmed down.</p><p>"Hey," said Geordi softly. "It's time to beam down."</p><p>"Right," said Data, but his voice shook ever so slightly.</p><p>"Listen, Captain," said Geordi. "You're Starfleet's scary smart android captain. You can assess a situation in milliseconds, you've got more information in that head of yours than is quite literally humanely possible, and you've been dealing with some real curveballs like a pro. You can do this."</p><p>Thank goodness for Geordi, Data thought. He quickly sifted through each byte his positronic brain was storing and tried to erase every useless worry he could. That was a start, at least. "Yes. I can do this."</p><p>Geordi clapped Data on the back. "That's the spirit. Now let's get down to that planet."</p><p>Freddie entered the transporter room. "Keep in touch with us here on the ship if you think it's safe, and good luck."</p><p>"Thank you, Lieutenant," said Data. He stepped onto the transporter pad next to Geordi.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The Tolgorth Assembly did not appear to have moved – all were still situated around the long conference table in complete silence, as if simply waiting for some predetermined outcome. Even One and Two appeared to be perfectly comfortable and in total agreement.</p><p>Geordi thought it was somehow even more unnerving than if he and Data had beamed down to find the Assembly in a frenzy of incomprehensible discussion. They were going to be in for a surprise, for better or worse.</p><p>Yeah, Geordi amended, it was probably going to be for the worse.</p><p>One swiveled towards the two Starfleet officers while the rest of the Tolgorth followed suit in perfect synchronization. He seemed to be in an unusually magnanimous mood. "Greetings! Felicitations! Salutations, my compatriots! I do not believe either the Tolgorth or Starfleet believe in wasting time, so I will not. What decision, Captain, have you reached regarding your future livelihood?"</p><p>There was an uncomfortably long pause.</p><p>One was still looking relaxed and assured, but something had shifted for a split second as he registered the silence and what it could mean. Geordi watched carefully, trying desperately to anticipate any threatening responses and painfully conscious of the Regius above them, perhaps pitifully vulnerable in the face of Tolgorth expertise.</p><p>While One was busy maintaining a breezy demeanor Two leaned forward and inspected Data with a thoroughly critical eye, perhaps preparing her own arguments, and Geordi likewise turned his attention to his captain and friend. Data seemed unaware of the general tension and busy composing his thoughts.</p><p>After several seconds during which everyone's blood pressure (or circuit amperage) had been heading towards unsustainable levels, Data finally spoke. "I have reached a decision. I will remain with Starfleet. I will not join the Tolgorth."</p><p>One put on a show of being shocked while Two swung into action. "We are most… disappointed to hear of your decision. Care to have a seat and explain your reasoning?" She gestured to two open chairs beside her at the conference table.</p><p>Data took the seat closest to Two, but shifted the chair ever so slightly away from her and towards Geordi. Geordi was oddly charmed. The Tolgorth had been correct about one thing – Data was more human than he gave himself credit for.</p><p>"Of course," said Data. He placed his folder of notes on the table and reviewed the first bullet point. "You are correct in your assessment that my desire to 'fit in,' so to speak, can be overwhelming. However, I have come to the conclusion that this is something you cannot offer me. You have presented me with an extremely kind offer, but I do not believe it would be beneficial for either of us if I were to accept it. We are all androids, yes, but we may be confusing some basic functional similarities with being alike."</p><p>One opened his mouth and assumed an indignant expression, but Two laid a hand on his arm and spoke instead. "You make an excellent point, Captain, but I fear you misunderstand the point and potential benefits of your taking up residence on Tolgorth. No, we are not alike – we would not have asked you here if we were. We, the Tolgorth, would like to experience something beyond ourselves for once. You, Captain Data, would finally have the chance to experience something beyond your Federation comrades."</p><p>Geordi eyed Data with concern. He'd been so close to abandoning Starfleet earlier that day…</p><p>But Data showed no signs of wavering. "You describe the situation as if it were an exchange. I must have my doubts, however – your previous behavior has been dismissive of my human characteristics, and if you cannot accept them you cannot accept me. Even the nature of your offer suggests there will be issues – I have to choose the Tolgorth or I have to choose Starfleet. You may consider me primitive for an android, but my feelings are far from as simple as that."</p><p>"We certainly do not consider you <em>primitive</em>," interjected One.</p><p>Data wasn't fooled. "That is rather revisionist, One."</p><p>"Not in the –"</p><p>"Gentleman," said Two loudly. "We seem to have reached quite the impasse here."</p><p>Everyone could at least agree to this.</p><p>"It is rather unfortunate that things have come to this," she continued, carefully enunciating each word in a deliberately considerate tone. "I do very much regret your refusal and… and what it will entail."</p><p>Oh dear, thought Geordi. Oh dear indeed. Things had been proceeding remarkably calmly, but of course something so fortunate couldn't last.</p><p>It all happened so quickly from there. Two gave another Tolgorth directions in their native language, and the council member in question rolled up to one of the many computers lining the room and typed in some commands at breakneck speed.</p><p>Geordi reached for his combadge. "This is La Forge to Regius, we have an emergency –"</p><p>Two wasn't even slightly bothered. "Data, please tell Mr. La Forge to cease all communications."</p><p>Data stood up stiffly – he seemed to be fighting something – but still he began to speak. "Mr. La Forge, cease all communications."</p><p>By this time Geordi too was on his feet and backing away as quickly as he could – to where, though, he didn't know. "Two, One, all of you – don't do this. Don't control him like this. You don't want to start this." He turned to Data. "Data, my friend –"</p><p>Data had relaxed, now powerless against the modifications the Tolgorth had transmitted and now activated once more. "I have already told you to cease all communications."</p><p>Geordi pressed his combadge again. "Regius – Captain Data is now under Tolgorth control, I repeat, Captain Data is under Tolgorth control – can anyone hear me?"</p><p>"No," said One. "No one can hear you. We've blocked all communications."</p><p>"Data, please draw your phaser and tell Mr. La Forge to discard his as well as his communicator," instructed Two.</p><p>Data pulled out his phaser and aimed it at Geordi. "Geordi," said Data, in an unnervingly natural tone, "drop your combadge and phaser immediately."</p><p>Geordi had no choice but to comply.</p><p>"Excellent," purred Two. "I am so very sorry, Mr. La Forge, that matters have come to such a conclusion as this. But your Captain is an opportunity we cannot pass by, as I'm sure you understand."</p><p>"No, I don't understand," said Geordi flatly.</p><p>"A pity." Two remained frustratingly unbothered. "In any case, you and your ship will depart Tolgorth immediately while your captain will remain with us. We have no quarrel with you, and so you will be able to depart in peace – that is, unless you attempt to interfere with our decision to regarding Data. The results of such an attempt would be… unfortunate."</p><p>"You don't seriously expect us to just – up and leave! You're holding our captain against his will!"</p><p>Two acquired something like a thoughtful smile. "But what is will, truly? It's simply the brain chemistry – or physics, in our case – that causes one to act in a certain manner. Is there really an objective <em>will </em>like you seem to think there is? Why should your captain's previous mental arrangement be considered any more valid than his current one?"</p><p>"Because," said Data, struggling mightily to force out each word, "because my previous choice was… <em>my</em>… choice."</p><p>Two and Geordi spun around – Two absolutely dumbfounded, Geordi practically cheering.</p><p>"You want to stay on Tolgorth," Two growled.</p><p>Data's eyes blanked briefly. "I want to stay –"</p><p>Data was exhausted, an entirely foreign sensation. Performing quick computations, memory recall, and data analysis was one thing – fighting the pull of the Tolgorth program was another thing entirely. The swirling miasma was pulling him in and he couldn't… Geordi, he thought. The Regius. He would have to.</p><p>"This choice is not my choice. It is wrong. I do not – do not – want to stay."</p><p>There. He'd done it. It was impossible to continue like this, though – before, when he had been unaware of the program's influence, the Tolgorth merely had to suggest he come down to their planet, he thought. Now that he knew what they were trying to do they seemed to have increased the intensity of control, and…</p><p>Data stood comfortably again. "I will stay on Tolgorth."</p><p>"Good," said Two.</p><p>Geordi had had much, much more than enough. "Oh my God! He's fighting you with every ounce of strength he has and I can assure you he's going to keep doing so. You can't force him to give up everything he cares about. I mean, you can, but someone who's pushing back every step of the way isn't going to be much good for… broadening your horizons, or whatever the hell it is you people want. And you're going to utterly destroy him in the process."</p><p>"He'll adjust, I'm sure –"</p><p>"He won't, and you know he won't. This is a lose-lose situation here, and if you would just have the guts to admit it…"</p><p>"We don't have the physical components you call guts," noted One.</p><p>Geordi compared his arm strength to the durability of the linkages between One's head and shoulders, but decided he fell unfortunately short. "You clearly don't have what I would call a brain, either, and certainly not a heart if you're going to continue with this. Release him. Release Data. Do it right now, and then we can figure out what to do from there. You know this isn't right."</p><p>"We're not going to let ourselves be ordered–"</p><p>Two cut off One. "Yes. Yes, we are. The human seems to be correct. End control."</p><p>Geordi could barely believe his ears, but the Tolgorth who had activated the program complied immediately.</p><p>"Two! You are my <em>subordinate</em>, you cannot simply –"</p><p>"One, I learned something from the Federation databases that you perhaps did not. They hold something called elections. I believe we're going to give that a try once this is sorted out."</p><p>One opened his mouth, and then closed it.</p><p>Data collapsed onto the nearest chair, holding his head in his hands. Geordi rushed over. "Are you okay? Please tell me you're okay."</p><p>"I am – okay. The very fact that <em>I am</em> is quite the improvement."</p><p>Geordi was vaguely aware that he was grinning like crazy in utter relief. "Good. That's so very good. And Data, that might qualify as humor!"</p><p>"Really?" He perked up. "But I suppose we have business to finish."</p><p>"That we do."</p><p>Just then Geordi's discarded combadge crackled to life. "Sir? This is Atlee."</p><p>Geordi picked up the badge and pinned it back into place. "This is La Forge, finally. Everything's okay again down here for now."</p><p>The relief in her voice was palpable. "Thank goodness for that. I tried to send a team down when we couldn't reach you, but our transporters weren't working and we couldn't find surface access to the caverns for the shuttles and… anyway. Everyone aboard the Regius is delighted to hear things are under control again."</p><p>"We are too, Lieutenant. We are too."</p><p>Data hauled himself to his feet and faced Two. "For now, Mr. La Forge and I will return to the ship to… consider where to go from here. I hope you realize this matter is not finished."</p><p>Two nodded. One pointedly ignored them both.</p><p>"Data to Regius. Two to beam up."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! :D :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>